kontradiksi
by Filatipphia
Summary: Jika bagi Juvia cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Maka bagi Gray, memiliki pun tak harus cinta. au.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima | Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. OOC.**

* * *

Jika bagi Juvia cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Maka bagi Gray, memiliki pun tak harus cinta.

 _Namun, benar kah begitu?_

* * *

Suasana kantin yang bising tak mampu memecah hening di antara mereka.

 _Hambar._

Juvia Lockser mengaduk-aduk mi dalam mangkuk di hadapannya dengan malas. Rasanya hambar. Ia tak nafsu untuk menyantapnya.

"Kenapa?" Gray bertanya, turut serta dalam kebosanan yang Juvia tularkan.

Gadis bersurai biru itu mengalihkan pandang dari untaian-untaian mi dalam mangkuk, balik menatap ke arah sang kekasih di hadapannya, "Hambar, Gray _-sama_. Juvia tak suka," si perempuan muda menimpali. 'Seperti hubungan yang kita jalani ini,' dalam hati, ia menambahkan.

Nyaris, nyaris saja ujung lidahnya melontar sepenggal kalimat itu. Namun untung, Juvia mampu menahan diri di detik-detik terakhir.

"Masa sih? Mana sini aku coba."

Tanpa aba-aba, Gray langsung menyerobot mangkuk di dalam genggaman Juvia itu. Sesuap sendok ia angkat, dipandangi sejenak, sebelum mulutnya sibuk mengunyah –mencecap cita makanan yang Juvia sebut hambar.

Satu. Dua. Tiga kali. Lidahnya mencerna-cerna, menari-nari terlebih dahulu sebelum suapan itu berakhir masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Benar. Juvia benar. Tak ada manis. Tak ada asin. Tak ada rasa. Hambar.

"Kau benar," akhirnya, lelaki bernetra _dark blue_ itu berucap setelah selesai mencicipi mi milik gadisnya, "Rasanya hambar. Mau pesan yang lain?"

Tetapi Juvia hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Gray- _sama_. Juvia sudah kenyang."

Gray, tak mau repot, hanya mengangguk paham.

Sebelum bel masuk kemudian berdenting, memperingatkan keduanya bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Bahwa waktu istirahat kini telah usai.

"Ayo ke kelas," ujar lelaki itu. Juvia, tanpa membantah, lekas berdiri mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, di koridor-koridor bangunan, banyak gadis berkerumun demi menyaksikan mereka, —hanya Gray, lebih tempatnya. Memang lelaki itu cukup popular akhir-akhir ini.–

Meski pemuda itu bersikap tak acuh, namun telinga Juvia amat sensitif untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat semacam, "Gray- _kun_ sungguh tampan" atau "Benar, ia sangat _cool_!" atau "Cueknya itu loh, menggemaskan."

Membuat dirinya dalam hati diam-diam menyetujui. Membuat dirinya dalam hati juga, diam-diam bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahwa ia, Juvia Lockser, yang mampu memiliki Gray Fullbuster. Bukan salah satu di antara segerombolan gadis-gadis di pinggir itu.

Kiranya sudah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Mulanya, Juvia yang mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada lelaki itu.

Juvia tak butuh balasan, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin melegakan hatinya. Semata-mata membuang beban yang selama ini ia rasa.

Gadis bernetra senada dengan surai rambutnya itu hanya ingin Gray tahu akan eksistensinya. Tak kurang, tak lebih. Sebab ia mafhum betul bahwa pemuda sekelas Gray, mana mungkin akan menerima gadis sepertinya. Sebab, bagi Juvia, cinta itu tak harus memiliki.

Itu semua terjadi kala mereka berada di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Kini keduanya telah memasuki tahun akhir.

Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya itu lah yang mampu Juvia jabarkan saat dirinya mengakui rasa cintanya.

Karena bukannya menolak atau menghindari Juvia mati-matian, Gray justru dengan senang hati balik menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

 _"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila kita pacaran saja?"_ – _ **Gray Fullbuster, setahun yang lalu.**_

Kontan saja, Juvia tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Sebab meski cinta bagi Juvia itu tak harus memiliki, namun tetap saja, mampu memiliki orang yang ia cinta merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Entah itu adalah keputusan yang patut ia sesali atau tidak. Namun selama Gray masih berada dalam genggamannya, Juvia merasa senang.

Selama ini, lelaki itu sangat baik kepadanya. Hubungan yang mereka jalani pun adem-adem saja. Jarang bertengkar.

Gray, merupakan sosok kekasih idaman. Ia cuek terhadap sekitar. Ia cuek terhadap perempuan lain. Namun pada Juvia, meski sedikit, lelaki itu selalu memberi atensi. Yang mampu membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada Juvia terasa menghangat.

Hanya saja, satu yang kurang. Juvia pikir, hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalani itu sangatlah hambar. Seperti semangkuk mi kuah yang tak habis ia santap di kantin tadi.

Sebab Gray, kesannya, sebaik apa pun dia, namun di mata Juvia, melakukan seluruh hal itu hanyalah sebagai tanggung jawab semata. Istilahnya: demi bebas kewajiban saja. Selebihnya, tak ada.

Juvia tahu betul, kok. Bahwa Gray, sedikit pun, tidak menaruh rasa padanya.

 _"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila kita pacaran saja?" Gray berucap ringan, tawa meluncur mulus, "Yah meskipun, sekarang, aku belum mencintaimu."_

Sudah setahun berlalu. Namun ia merasa lelaki itu masih lah sama. Masih belum bisa untuk mencintainya. Masih belum berusaha untuk membalas rasa.

Di sisi lain, dirinya terpekur. Tentu saja Juvia juga enggan melepas. Ia masih ingin memiliki Gray lebih lama. Tak peduli balik dicintai atau tidak.

Karena nyatanya, cinta itu memang kiranya harus dapat memiliki. Karena nyatanya, manusia, bukanlah makhluk semurah hati itu.

Maka saat ini, Juvia berada dalam persimpangan. Rumit. Ia bimbang harus melaju ke arah mana.

* * *

Pintu kelas masih lebar terbuka. Melongok ke dalam, murid-murid senantiasa ribut. Berisik oleh urusannya masing-masing.

Guru belum datang, rupanya. Sebab itu pula lah suara-suara bising masih mendominasi ruangan ini.

"Juvia _-chan_ , habis ke mana saja?" Lyon Vastia, salah satu _classmate_ mereka, bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu akan raibnya kehadiran Juvia kala jam istirahat tadi.

Juvia tahu, lelaki bermarga Vastia itu selalu dan selalu menaruh atensi lebih kepadanya. Tetapi, mau bagaimana pun, Juvia tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Hatinya sudah terlanjur bertambat pada lelaki lain, kan? Dan itu adalah Gray Fullbuster.

Maka, alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Dikarenakan suara Gray yang mengambil bagian dalam menimpali pemuda tak kenal kata menyerah itu, "Berisik. Dasar _kepo_."

Kemudian, sebuah tarikan lembut menghampiri pergelangan tangan Juvia, "Ayo duduk."

Gray menuntun mereka ke bangku masing-masing. Melindungi gadisnya itu dari lelaki semacam Lyon Vastia yang ia cap sebagai pengganggu. Hal itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Gray tak suka, sungguh. Ia amat tak suka. Sangat tak suka. Di kala harus melihat Lyon, teman kelasnya itu, memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil kepada Juvia _. Apa-apaan? Bikin muak saja_. Batinnya menggerutu.

Juvia itu miliknya, kan? Hanya dan cuma, miliknya seorang. Juvia Lockser itu kepunyaan Gray Fullbuster. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya dan cuma, dirinya saja.

Sebab itu lah dadanya meletup-letup panas. Menggebu oleh emosi. Gray tak suka.

Kesannya, seperti, kapan pun, si Lyon sialan itu siap mengambil Juvia secara paksa.

Bagi Gray, memiliki itu tak harus cinta. Hal itu pula lah yang tengah ia terapkan saat ini.

Lelaki bersurai kehitaman itu sedikit pun tak menaruh rasa cinta pada Juvia. Semata-mata hanya ingin memiliki. Itu saja. Tak kurang, tak lebih. Dalam hati, selalu ia katakan berulang-ulang.

Tetapi melihat lelaki lain semodel Lyon selalu mengejar-ngejar Juvia, Gray juga lama-lama muak. Gray benci jika kepunyaannya terancam hilang. Gray benci jika ada yang ingin merebut sesuatu miliknya.

Lalu ia sekarang sadar. Memiliki memang tak harus cinta. Tapi kalau sudah memiliki, maka ia harus menjaganya.

Menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan amarah dalam dada, Gray merampas sebelah tangan Juvia yang menganggur. Digenggamnya erat-erat kemudian.

Perempuan itu menoleh, terperanjat dan bingung.

Ada apa gerangan? Tiba-tiba saling menautkan tangan?

"Kenapa, Gray- _sama_?" Juvia bertanya lembut, netranya berpendar polos.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi. Sang lelaki menggaruk pipi yang merona itu; tersadar akan kelakuan mendadaknya barusan.

Dalam hati, lagi-lagi ia mengumpati Lyon Vastia.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu," ujarnya, mengalihkan pandang. Menolehkan wajahnya demi menghindari tatapan dalam milik Juvia.

Sedangkan Juvia, hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sejak kapan, sih, semburat merah itu menjadi penyakit menular? Sebab melihat tingkah Gray, pipi Juvia turut merona. Gadis itu lalu balik mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, momen itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, guru mata pelajaran telah menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas. Memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan genggaman itu yang berada di atas meja secara cuma-cuma.

Dan bukannya memperhatikan materi, dalam batin mereka sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Juvia tahu betul bahwa Gray tidak mencintainya. Tetapi di kala tangannya bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu, saling bertautan dalam kehangatan, Juvia, entah mengapa, selalu merasa nyaman. Dan ia, di saat yang sama, tak ingin kehilangannya.

Gray, dalam otaknya selalu mengatur bahwa dirinya memiliki Juvia bukan karena cinta. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, pemuda itu memang benar tak rela apabila; andai saja; terdapat lelaki lain yang bisa dengan bebas menggenggan tangan lembut milik Juvia seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

* * *

Jika bagi Juvia cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Maka bagi Gray, memiliki pun tak harus cinta.

 _Namun, bukan begitu_ _kenyataannya._

* * *

A/N: hi hehe. pertama kali menulis di sini, salam kenal. selesai ditulis 29 jan 19


End file.
